


Their Little Future

by JagoOrgana



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, True Love, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JagoOrgana/pseuds/JagoOrgana
Summary: Kara and Cat silently deal with their feelings for one another but an unfortunate situation catapults the women towards each other, forcing them to decide if being together is worth the risk.





	

What Kara Danvers was completely aloof to was how Cat Grant would admonish herself for stealing glances at her assistant. Since Carter’s father left, Cat allowed herself to have flings with both men and women, but for the sake of protecting her son, she never allowed it to go beyond a few dates. 

She felt dirty, and not in a sexy way, for the way she looked at Kara. She was nearly half her age - not quite - but Cat felt the whole boss/employee thing was so blase’ and overdone. She attributed her attraction to Kara to her simply being bored and that was it. The feelings would… should pass.

It was almost a year to the day that she first gave herself that speech and here she was - still watching Kara; watching the way the fabric of Kara’s shirts tightened at her waist when she turned, the way her hair bounced when she walked across the room, the way her thin wrists twisted when she talked to her little friends by the water cooler, and the way she bit her lip when Cat shared too much about her personal life.

What Cat Grant didn’t know, however, was that Kara was watching too. Kara admired Cat Grant as a fearless and strong leader even before she got the job as Cat’s assistant. Since the two women have become close in some ways, Kara had found herself desiring and admiring Cat Grant not just as a boss but as a woman. Kara’s woken herself up multiple times from having intense and extremely vivid dreams about taking Cat Grant, CEO of the largest news agency in National City, against her own office desk. Just thinking about those dreams caused Kara to melt and grind against her office chair. 

A few weeks ago, Kara stayed late - per Cat’s request. Supergirl had saved the city and Cat wanted to rework the front page before the next day's release. While sitting at her desk, Kara’s eyelids began to droop when she had propped her head up on her elbow. She began to dream that Cat had approached her, placed her hand between her shoulders and began giving her a back massage.

“You’re so tense, Kara, and I have you working such long hours. I am so sorry. But you did a wonderful job saving the city today.” Cat’s voice was like silk.

Kara slowly spun in her chair to look at the owner of the soft hands. “How did you know it was me? That I’m - Supergirl?” 

“I have been watching you closely, Kara. I can’t -” Cat’s eyes drop to Kara’s lips and then down to her low cut buttoned shirt, “I can’t seem to take my eyes off of you. I began to notice you looked eerily similar to my red-caped savior - but much cuter.” Kara stunned while watching Cat’s lips tightened around the compliment and Kara blushed when she noticed Cat had also winked at her. 

Kara gulped as Cat pulled her dress up enough for her to straddle Kara’s hips in her chair. Cat leaned forward to Kara’s ear, “Do you want to fuck me, Kara?”

“Yessss,” Kara breathed out sleepily, “I want to fuck you, Ms. Grant.”

“Kara? KARA!”

Kara jumped up, lifting her head from her desk, dragging her arm across her mouth to wipe the drool away. She turned and realized that Cat Grant was standing over her with her hand on her hip. “You know Kara, if I wanted to pay someone to sleep on the job, I would have hired a puppy to come keep me company.”

“I am SO sorry, Ms. Grant. I - I was just - I -” Kara adjusted her glasses to rest on her face correctly. 

“You can go home. I am finished anyways.”

Cat Grant turned back to her office and sat in her throne-like office chair. Cat’s head was turned downward, as if she was doing important work, but all along she had been watching Kara collect her things over the top of her glasses. Once Kara had left, Cat’s mind began to whirl and spin uncontrollably. 

“Had Kara actually said that? Are my ears playing tricks on me? Surely I misheard. This is absolutely preposterous,” Cat said with a disbelieving chuckle. Truthfully, Cat knew she heard correctly but was so frightened by the possibility that she had to deny herself this fantasy. If she didn't, it would become too real. She couldn't afford to lose Kara as an employee or as a friend either - to her son - obviously. “No. I must have heard wrong!” she finished as she flicked the light off to the building and headed home. 

When Kara got home to her apartment she immediately grabbed something to drink. Not that it necessarily did anything to her but it's just the thing that humans do when they have to think or process something big. When awake, Kara had entertained the PG-13 idea of kissing Cat Grant or having some sort of flirtation with her but she never could control her dreams - but this dream, while at work, was the most vivid dream she’d ever had. Kara plopped down onto her couch with an exasperated sigh,“And then Cat just stood over me. Thank Rao she didn't know what I was dreaming about. That would've been embarrassing!” 

The last few weeks had been strange and distant. Cat wasn't ever necessarily ‘friendly’ with Kara, per se, but there was suddenly less of whatever it was that made Kara feel like they had a friendship. 

“KIERA!” Cat bellowed from her office.

Kara jumped up and rushed through the doors, “Yes, Ms. Grant?”

“My mother is in town. Make a reservation for Knights at 7:00PM and have a car pick up Carter and bring him here. He can do his homework in the conference room and I’ll just - work - until it’s time to leave. OK? Chop, chop.” Cat didn’t even look up at her anymore. She was avoiding the young girl’s vibrant blue eyes that made Cat putty.

Kara turned away and immediately started making the necessary phone calls and arrangements. She always enjoyed when her path crossed with Carter’s. He was such an intelligent and caring young boy and he seemed to really enjoy Kara too. When Cat was in a bind, Kara would always offer to go and hangout with Carter at the Grant house. To Cat, Kara was babysitting, but to Carter and Kara, it never felt like that. He really trusted Kara and she adored him.

A few hours later, Carter had arrived and immediately wrapped his arms around Kara’s waist. Cat looked on and almost let a small smile cross her face but she strangled it to death before anyone noticed. 

“Hey buddy! What kind of homework do you have today?”

“Science…” Carter said disinterestedly. 

“Ooh, yikes! Faster you get started, the faster it'll be over! That’s what I had to tell myself when I had homework I didn’t like!”

He smiled and treaded towards one of the conference rooms where he typically did his homework. Cat turned to Kara and an awkward stare fell between the two women. Cat did not mean to catch Kara’s gaze but she did and she was caught off guard. To make matters worse for the CEO, Kara smiled at her. Cat stared as Kara’s soft, plump, and pink lips stretched across her gorgeous face. The eye contact was thawing the ice Cat Grant had created between them. 

Kara’s eyes dropped to Cat Grant’s lips when she saw Cat’s tongue had peaked out, catching her bottom lip, and dragging it back into her mouth to bite down on. Kara audibly sighed at the sight and a shiver ran up her legs. The break in eye contact shocked Cat Grant back to her senses and turned towards her office without saying a word to the young blonde. 

Kara sat back down at her desk and solemnly thought to herself, “What have I done wrong? Why is Cat being like this?”

Another hour passed. Kara had turned her monitor slightly so she could see Cat’s reflection. When she returned to her large office she sat down in her chair and placed her head in her hands. She did not move until she suddenly got a phone call. 

Kara turned her head slightly to listen:

Cat: Hello, mother.

Katherine: Ooh. Someone is icy. 

Cat: Can you blame me? The only time you call before dinner plans is to cancel them.

Katherine: I’d hardly expect you to understand. Something very important has come up and I have been invited to a dinner party where I can make many connections with people above what National City can offer me. My time is better spent elsewhere, Catherine. 

Cat: Carter is going to be so disappointed.

Katherine: I’ll send him some-

*click* 

In the year Kara has been working at CatCo, she’s never heard Cat Grant hang up on someone. In fact, Cat revelled in the practice of refusing to hang up. This ensured she always had the last word and her ability to play the victim afterwards. Kara’s heart twisted for Cat. The rejection and the superiority her mother demanded was overwhelming and agonizing. Cat knew she would never be good enough for her mother but now - neither was her son. 

After their shared moment earlier, Kara felt comfortable pushing the envelope. She entered Cat’s office and turned towards her desk and offered Cat a sympathetic stare, “This is the third time in a row. Carter is going to be so sad.”

“Yes, well, just like I did, Carter will have to learn at a young age not to depend on family,” again Cat refused to look up at Kara. Not because she didn’t appreciate Kara but because, if she had, she was sure she would lose control and either cry or kiss her. She couldn’t decide which was worse in that moment. Kara also knew Cat didn’t mean this. Cat would do anything for Carter, he was her life, but she was clearly hurting. 

But despite any excuses Cat may have, this recent cold attitude from the CEO began to bother Kara so much that she was actually starting to get pissed off. She knew a bit of Cat’s history with her mother and she remained sympathetic but there's no reason to flounder in the situation - Kara was going to fix it and if that didn’t work - she was going to address it! 

Kara quickly grabbed her things and took off down the street to her favorite Chinese restaurant. 

“Kara! Welcome!” the owner’s always said hello to their favorite and most frequent customer. “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Liu! I have guests for dinner so I may need a box!” She proceeded to order way too much food for three people but ran back to the office with it to make sure Carter and Cat hadn’t left. She entered Cat’s private elevator and as the doors opened she saw Cat helping Carter slip on his coat and backpack. 

“Kara! You came back! Was it because you left without saying goodbye?” Carter smiled brilliantly at his friend. Cat stood behind him with her hand on his shoulder, eyes wide, and mouth agape.

“I brought us some food! I thought we could eat in the conference room and put a movie on the big TV in there! If you’ll join me...” Kara looked up at Cat Grant expectantly. Her face was filled with bliss and hopefulness; qualities in which Cat Grant would find irritating in anyone else but not her Kara. 

Carter spun around and looked up at his mother. She looked back at him and had to measure the excitement in his eyes with her own fears. “Kiera… we would - ” the words strangled in Cat’s throat. She was so incredibly moved by the way Kara has cared for Carter and at times, her, but if she let Kara in - if she let her get close - Cat was afraid she wouldn’t have the willpower to stop. Deep down, Cat Grant knew she had heard what Kara said during her dream. But whether Awake-Kara felt the same way as Dream-Kara scared the hell out of her and gave her pause. At the end of the day, she didn’t want to have her heart broken. “We would love to join you,” Cat met the blonde’s ocean eyes and an uncontrollable and gentle smirk appeared on both of their faces. 

“YES!” Carter jumped up, throwing his fist in the air, and somehow shimmied out of his coat and backpack all at once before taking off for the conference room. Kara walked towards Cat and mouthed, “Thank you.” 

Cat’s eyes twisted in confusion, “I should be the one thanking you. This was very thoughtful, Kara.” Kara froze at hearing the CEO say her name correctly. Cat looked away and smirked, “I have been rude to you these past few weeks - err - well, more so than usual.” This drew out a soft chuckle from Kara who was measuring Cat’s face and staring at her lips as she spoke. “I am incredibly grateful for your hard work but also, you have gone well beyond my expectations to genuinely care for Carter,” Cat motions towards the young boy. “I want you to know how much it means to me that you have been a - a friend to him…” Cat’s eyes look up again at Kara’s sweet face, “... and me.” The look sends chills down both of their backs.

The sweet smile on Kara’s face falls. Her eyes dart all over Cat’s, looking for a readable expression. She takes in her lip and tightly presses her teeth to it, clearly weighing and debating something in her head while she sets the box of food on her desk. Cat grows concerned with the blonde reaction, she almost looks troubled. “Kara, are you ok? Do you need me to call som-” Kara lunges forward and presses her lips to Cat’s; one hand on the back of the CEO’s neck and the other tugging at the small of her back. 

Unfortunately, Cat doesn’t return the kiss. Kara pulls away, her stomach dropping like a brick inside her. “What have I done? Cat, I am so sorry. I - I -” After a long pause, Cat’s lifts her hand to quickly cup the retreating girl’s cheek and pulls her back in, pressing their lips together more urgently. Kara’s mouth opens first and Cat moans at the sudden warmth. She slides her tongue gently over Cat’s while her hands loop under her shoulders to pull her in for a tighter embrace. Cat’s hands slithered up Kara’s muscled biceps and she ensnared her fingers in her long, golden hair. 

Cat abruptly pulls away leaving Kara stunned by the chills still traveling over her skin. 

“Are y’all coming!? I’m hungry!” Carter shouts from the doorframe of the other room. 

Cat realized she was slouching heavily onto the desk behind her when she stood up to straighten herself at the presence of her son. “Yes, we were just discussing opportunities and mergers between other, larger, important, companies in the -” 

“Cat…” Kara gently whispers to interrupt the rambling.

“Erm - we will be right there.” 

Carter rolls his eyes and returns to the room. The women lock eyes. They both recognize a familiar burning flame. Cat says, in a deep and very serious voice, “We need to talk.” 

“Yes, I think we do…” Kara suddenly recognizing what this means and how uneasy she suddenly feels. ‘Cat is my boss - she has a kid - and I’m Supergirl… and what if Cat regrets this?’ Kara worries to herself. 

“Later - after Carter goes to bed.” 

 

Kara nods her head to one side, not understanding what Cat means. 

“I want you to come over after the movie - to talk - please?” This was unusual for Cat Grant. She typically did not ask for permission or favors from anyone. Kara recognized this and perhaps it would have been more shocking to her than the kiss but something locked inside Kara’s chest the moment their lips touched. Something that would pull at her mind during the entire movie - Cat’s as well - their feelings for eachother ran deeper than expected. 

Both women slowly took steps towards the room and uncomfortably hesitated when they reached the door frame at the same time. It was like watching two kids on a playground after they held hands for a couple of seconds. They were terrified and smitten all at once. 

When Kara was inside, she began to divvy up the food. Cat noticed how Kara saved a lot for herself. Cat began to think about how often she saw Kara eat inhuman, copious amounts of food. She filed this away as one of the questions she wanted answered when they got back to the house.

After they ate, Carter whispered in Kara’s ear. She smiled at him before leaning back and crossing her leg over the other. The 6-year-old boy climbed into her lap and leaned his head back onto her chest. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and they continued to watch the cartoon. Cat watched with her eyes glistening. She had seen them cuddled like this once before on her couch. Kara’s folded leg created the perfect seat for him to lay back and relax. 

When the movie ended, Cat got up to dispose of the food despite Kara urging her to let her do it. “No! He’s asleep in your arms and it is too terribly precious and adorable. I cannot bare to separate the two of you right now. Ok? I got this!” What were these words coming out of Cat’s mouth? Precious? Adorable? It was like Kara was dreaming all over again - she panicked for a short moment but eventually realized that this was all really happening and it wasn’t a dream. She was falling for the CEO of CatCo. 

Cat grabbed her things and helped Kara shimmy the boy into his coat. Kara pretended to struggle but moving the young boy from one arm to the other was cake. At one point, Cat had placed her open palm to Kara’s arm while adjusting Carter’s hat to cover his sleeping face. It was like steel beneath her fingers. She paused, looking up at Kara before quickly looking away. She didn’t think anything of her muscles other than how absolutely sexy and incredibly surprising it was that Kara was so - so - MUCH underneath her clothes. “Cat! Not now!” she had to internally admonish herself for letting her mind drift inappropriately. 

Kara followed them to the car and placed Carter in the back seat to lay down. She softly shut the door and sat beside Cat who was already in the driver’s seat. Kara opened her mouth to say something, to fill the uncomfortable silence but her mind was suddenly extremely empty. As the engine started, Cat turned to make sure Kara was in the car and she hadn’t been imagining that she was taking her assistant home. “God, that sounds so dirty. I just want to talk to her about - this. Wait, does SHE know that? Does Kara think I expect sex!?” Cat went white. She feared if she brought this up to Kara, it would make things worse. “What if Kara WANTED to have sex? What if that wasn’t even on Kara’s mind at all!?” Cat Grant HATED this car ride.

“I’ll put the leftovers in the fridge if you’ll put Carter to bed?” Kara suggested. 

Cat could only nod at this point - still dazed from the internal monologue she was preparing and mulling over throughout the drive home.

When Cat had tucked Carter in, she stood at the top of the stairs and hesitated. She was afraid of everything she needed to say to Kara. She was afraid she might actually have feelings for her. “You can come down. I won’t bite,” Kara said this slowly and sweetly. She could feel Cat’s discomfort in the car and even if she couldn’t feel it, she could see it by the way the older woman was gripping the steering wheel. 

Cat slowly began to descend the stairs and Kara watched her wring her fingers in her hands, squeezing the life out of them. They both began to speak at the same time but Kara realized she had no words that she felt would sufficiently calm Cat of her concern and worry. “You - you go first.”

“Thank you - Kara - I wanted to - I don’t know how to…” Cat’s eyes seal shut. Kara seizes the moment to kiss the older woman again. Cat presses her hands to Kara’s chest and pushes her away only enough for Kara to rest her forehead against Cat’s. “I’m sorry - is that not okay?” Kara questioned. 

“No, it’s - it’s wonderful.” Kara couldn’t help but sigh from relief.

“But?” 

At this point Cat steps away, unsure she will be able to say what she needs to with the tall blonde standing so close to her. “I have a son, Kara. He is my entire world. I am also the CEO of a corporation that demands so much of my time and energy. I am wary of becoming involved in anything that would challenge that. I take my work very serious and most of my extra time I reserve for Carter. I will not compromise my relationship with my son for anyone.” Cat says this last part with a steely gaze and a pointed tone.

Kara’s eyebrows are furrowed. She feels the need to defend herself but then her face softens, “Cat, I adore your boy and I, as his friend and yours, would never expect to take away from your time with him. I could never do that.” 

“I know, Kara. But, I don’t think you’ve completely thought this through. If we… do this… your life will be all over the papers, mine to, and his. I have to be so careful and that has forced me to keep everyone at arm's length.”

“You can trust me, Cat. I - have more experience with this than you might think and if it’s my age that bothers you - I’ve more experience than you might think.” 

Cat’s brow twists and she wraps herself in her arms. “I truly don’t mean to sound condescending but, to my knowledge and the knowledge of your thorough background check, you do not have any children. While yes, you are amazing with Carter, you have never had to raise a child day in and day out while building a career. You cannot possibly understand how difficult and trying it can be to balance everything - while also having every inch of your life scrutinized.” Cat was almost in tears from giving herself a moment to reflect on how overwhelmed and stressed she is every day. 

Kara slowly steps towards Cat, placing her hands gently on either side of her shoulders. “I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself about this - our feelings. That’s not to say I am not imagining it going that far but we will take it slowly,” Kara says this with a thoughtful and cheerful smile that causes Cat’s muscles to loosen. “Let’s get to know each other first, give Carter time to adjust, and if either of us gets to a point where we need to talk about it again and redress where we stand, then we will do so - at that time - but not now.” 

Cat looks up at Kara. She is astounded by the taller, younger woman; so bright and intelligent, beautiful and thoughtful. Cat leans in to initiate a tight embrace. She wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and Kara wraps her arms around Cat’s waist. “Thank you, Kara, for understanding.” 

Kara turns her mouth to Cat’s ear and with a barely audible whisper, “Let’s just have some fun.” Cat’s breath hitches in her throat when Kara’s tongue gently darts out to trace the outline of her ear. Cat slides out of Kara’s embrace and takes a few steps back. However, this time, she’s completely flushed and is wearing the brightest smile Kara’s seen from her yet. She can’t help but return it. 

“I think,” Cat pauses to compose herself but cannot seem to shake the grin, “I think we should get some wine and sit APART and talk about some boundaries.”

“Fine.” Kara pretends to be mad, at which Cat rolls her eyes. 

Kara kicks off her shoes and curls up on one corner of the long couch and soon after, Cat follows, handing Kara a large glass of red wine. 

“So…” Kara breaks the silent stares. “Where should we start?”

Cat is STILL grinning from having her ear licked by the cheeky young blonde. “Work - I cannot start being nice to you…”

“Good. I hope you wouldn’t. I like it when you’re mean to me,” Kara tilts her head down and gives her a devilish grin and Cat chokes on her wine. 

“That is a NO-NO at work! You cannot look at me like that when I tell you to do something!”

“Fiiiiine,” Kara exaggerates her grumpiness and shifts in her seat and takes a sip from her glass, but never stops looking Cat dead in the eye. 

“We just have to act normal at work. I cannot treat you differently and you cannot stop respecting me just because we are seeing each other. Not only will I have to end this relationship but I will also have to fire you.” Cat felt she needed to get her point across but Kara would never dare compromise herself or Cat Grant at work. “Of course, I absolutely agree.”

“Good…”

“I want to be monogamous,” Kara says looking away from her boss. “I don’t - want you to see other people when we are together. Even for appearances. I understand keeping it a secret for a necessary period but I don’t play games.”

Cat’s heart melts at this - not only was Kara so sweet in her shyness but Cat feels the same way, “Same goes for you.” Kara barely looks up enough at Cat for her to catch Kara’s dimpled smirk. 

“I think we should reserve a time every week for the two of us to be alone but any other time spent together, outside of work, I am absolutely OK and excited for Carter to be around. It is important to me that you understand that I love your son like he was apart of my own family but I also - I am - it is my intention to DATE you and I think that requires certain activities and conversations that need to be had without a young child around.” Kara struggled to get that out, especially when she watched Cat try to hide her sinister smirk in her wine glass. 

Cat drops her hand, faking a look of pondering, before responding, “I think I can agree to your terms.” 

Both women giggle and begin talking about their stories and experiences they’ve had. Mostly Cat is talking and Kara is grateful for this. Cat doesn’t share personal information with just anyone but also, Kara doesn’t want to continue lying to Cat about who she is and what she can do. It would be one thing if she met Cat at a bar and they were just getting to know each other but she has already shared so many intimate moments and experiences with Cat. Kara already trusts Cat and that makes keeping her Supergirl secret from her feel even more deceitful. 

Cat notices the shift in Kara’s face. She had been listening intently to Cat’s stories but there was a vacancy in Kara’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“What?” Kara almost laughs.

“Something is wrong. I can tell when you’re lying. You usually don’t which is why it is so noticeable when you do. What is wrong?” Cat becomes firm, her walls shooting back up, preparing for everything to fall through her fingers like sand.

“Cat - I - there’s something about me you should know.” Cat’s stare at Kara grows intense, making Kara even more afraid of Cat’s reaction. “I am not so - I am - I am Kara Danvers but I am also…” Kara pauses and has to turn away from Cat. Her breathing has sped up and she can barely feel her toes. She turns back around and gets on her knees beside Cat. She takes both of Cat’s hands in hers and pleads, “I will never lie to you Cat - I promise to do everything in my power to protect you and your son.” Cat has become incredibly uncomfortable. “I’m - an alien. I’m Supergirl.” 

Cat stares, absolutely frozen. Her mind rewinds to the moment she first met Kara at her interview and speeds through every memory that gave Cat pause; leaving the office early and staying late, never being around when Supergirl is - like the time she had a ‘cold’ and Supergirl went nuts on Red K - the amount of food she eats in a day. 

The vacancy in Cat’s eyes disappears and she comes back to the present, “I am ANGRY -” Kara inhales her breath ready to say anything she can but Cat continues, “...that I didn’t put this together and figure it out. I mean - what the shit!” 

The blonde slumps down further onto the floor and almost breaks down into tears over how afraid she was over Cat’s reaction but instead, Cat is only angry she didn’t figure it out. The older woman leans forward and cups Kara’s face in her open hands, “This doesn’t change how I feel about you, Kara Danvers. Ever. I mean - I am now going to stay awake at night and worry about you and your safety but I am always going to be so very proud of you.” A single tear trails down Kara’s face. 

“Thank you, Cat.” Kara leans up onto her knees and hugs Cat tightly. 

After some more talking and light kissing, Kara went home. She answered all of Cat’s questions and Kara learned so much more about Cat; like how Carter came into the picture, her relationship with her mother, her college experiences. They talked for hours. Cat felt bad for keeping the young girl up so late so she gave her the next day off of work. They laughed knowing she would still show up anyways, “It doesn’t matter how tired I am. If you’re there, I want to be there.” 

Over the next several weeks Kara spent more than just a couple nights a week with Cat and Carter. She was with them almost every other day either cooking dinner, playing board games, going to the zoo; anything and everything. At work, they shared more subtle, stolen glances but they were hardly ever alone. Even on the nights Kara tried to stay late so she could fulfill her naughty dreams of approaching Cat in her office, being Supergirl prevented her from doing so. 

Kara needed advice so she eventually told her sister, Alex, that she and Cat were dating. “HOW LONG?!”

“Like a couple weeks…” Kara admitted weakly.

“How...long…?” Alex demanded. Maggie was standing behind her with a HUGE grin on her face. Not only was she excited that Kara was dating Cat Grant but she also loved seeing her girlfriend get mad at people.

“Um, like, almost 2 months.” Kara winced, preparing for Alex to get super pissed.

“And you didn’t TELL me?! What?! Like you can’t trust me?!” 

“I mean, babe, you are kind of yelling about it in the middle of work…” Maggie was always the pragmatic one, which Alex loved but also hated. 

Alex relinquished her own feelings on the matter while Kara divulged some of the details about their romance. “We have super hot - like SUPER hot makeouts,” Maggie is grinning like cheshire cat but Alex is pretending to be embarrassed by the frankness of her sister and her non-sex life. “And it’s great! But we haven’t gone THERE yet and I don’t know how to bring it up. I figured she’s waiting until we take the next step in our relationship but I am waiting for her to initiate that because she’s the one with the kid, you know?”

Maggie responds, “Yeah - no, I totally get it. It sucks but I think the only advice I can give you is to just talk to her about it. I don’t think you are going to get anywhere just waiting. She knows you’re Supergirl which, despite how you may feel about it, doesn’t prepare you for having a child. I’d bet money you’re both worried and waiting for the other to make the first move.” 

They both look at Alex for input, “Yeah - what she said. I absolutely agree. You seem to really like Cat and you know what you want. You just need to - jump.” She smiled at her sister who immediately grabbed her and Maggie and pulled them in for a tight hug. “I’m going to need tomorrow night off from being Supergirl.” 

The next day, Kara made a point to make sure Cat noticed her and couldn’t look away. She succeeded. Kara went to work wearing strappy heels and a low cut button down tucked into her tight black pencil skirt. Cat could hardly tear her eyes off her assistant. Even when Cat was hosting meetings in her office, Kara made a point to keep dropping her pen on the floor. Cat would unconsciously lick her lips every time she caught sight of Kara’s tight, round ass. 

Kara knew Cat would stay late this Friday. Carter was staying with his father for the weekend but Cat needed to wrap up a few loose ends before the weekend staff printed next week's magazine. There was a promise of dinner afterwards, however, Cat was still having trouble focusing because her assistant had stuck around and was intentionally putting on a show for her. This pleased her in many more ways than just one but she didn’t want to give Kara the satisfaction just yet. At dinner tonight, Cat had planned to ask Kara to stay the weekend and to become official - not just official but out to the public official. 

Kara seductively leaned against the door frame of Cat’s office, “Ms. Grant, is there anything I can do for you? You look exhausted.” Cat tried not to smile but she knew Kara was intentionally trying to sound overly dramatic in order to make her laugh - Cat played along. “Oh yes, I am positively spent, my dear! Come have a seat.” Kara faked a look of sympathy and began walking slowly towards the CEO who was now leaning back in her chair and slowly peeling off her glasses to watch the younger woman. Kara took a seat on Cat’s desk rather than the chair Cat pointed to, showing off her plump ass and lengthy legs. “Tell me how I can help.”

Cat had not been prepared to be this close to the young girl, her resolve was quickly fading. When Kara’s crystal blue eyes bore down on the older woman, something snapped. “If you keep looking at me like that Kara, I will tear that dress from your body and have my way with you right here.” Kara was absolutely stunned at the frankness but she revelled in it. She rolled her eyes and smiled. “Is that so bad, Ms. Grant?” 

Cat bit her bottom lip and chuckled, “I think I want our first night together to be spent somewhere more romantic and intimate,” Cat stood up from her chair, placing the end of her glasses in her mouth. She walked around her desk which put her dangerously close to Kara. Cat leaned in and warmly whispered against Kara’s ear, “But I can’t tonight.” Kara’s face fell. Was she cancelling our date? 

“You see, I have plans with my girlfriend tonight.” Kara had the BIGGEST smile. Girlfriend. 

“And as enticing as you are, honey, and as hungry as I am for your soft, voluptuous ass… Hers is the ass I really want.” Kara had chills radiating through her body. The soft, warm breath made her so wet between her legs. Cat slowly leaned away and motioned for her assistant to leave, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave and collect your things. I have to pick my lover up at any moment and I would hate for her to get the wrong idea about us.” Cat’s smile was diabolical. She enjoyed this game too much. Kara glared at her, hopped off her desk and walked out. She was shaken. 

She sat at her desk with her head in her hands, rewinding and playing over her exchange with Cat like it was a pornographic film. 

“Funny.” Cat came out with her coat and purse draped over her elbow.

Kara looked up at her. “What’s so funny?” She was doing her best to feign animosity. 

“I was just having deja vu about the day I heard you say you wanted to fuck me in your dream. You were so innocent and precious back then.” 

Kara’s mouth dropped open. Cat took off towards the elevator before Kara could collect herself. “See you at home!” Cat winked as the elevator doors shut. 

Cat pulled into her driveway and ran into the house. Kara can fly, obviously, so she was already inside waiting for her to come through the door. When she heard her key in the lock, she rushed over, pulled Cat in and pressed her hard against the foyer wall. Cat grunted at the pressure and immediately began unbuttoning Kara’s top. Kara pulled away from their kiss, Cat craning her neck forward trying to recapture them. Kara slid her tongue across Cat’s lower lip and then took it in her mouth to suck. Cat groaned and her palms pressed firmly into Kara’s ass and she squeezed, digging her fingers into her flesh and pulling her hips closer to hers. “Shit,” Cat couldn’t handle how wet Kara was making her.

Kara’s lips trailed down Cat’s jaw and eventually to her ear, “Did you forget I can fly here faster than you can drive?” She nipped at Cat’s earlobe and Cat sucked in a breath through her gritted teeth. Cat pulled off Kara’s top to reveal a beautiful, lacy black and pink bra. Kara was kissing across Cat’s throat when she said, “Did you think you were going to get laid tonight, Danvers?”

Kara paused. Oh no, was this not where this was going? NO! I’m SO horny though! “I’m kidding, Kara. I’ve wanted this for longer than I am willing to admit right now but afterwards, we should talk about our future.” 

Throughout the exchange, Kara hadn’t taken her lips off of Cat, but the word future gave her pause. She tilted her head away from Cat for a moment. She was looking for something in her eyes. Cat understood the moment had grown more intimate and serious and she became shy under Kara’s searching eyes. Kara was weighing something in her head that had been rolling around for a few days and she felt ready - she felt safe enough to say it. 

“I love you, Cat.”

Cat was not prepared for Kara’s admission. She had wanted to talk to Kara about becoming official but had neglected to vocalize to herself what it was that made her feel like she could take the next step with Kara. She loved her too. She was IN love. Admitting it herself caused her skin to feel like a fire had been lit just beside her. She pulled Kara into a tight embrace and tears began to form in her eyes. “I am so in love with you, Kara.”

Kara leaned back, her hand on the back of Cat’s head, and kissed her more deeply and passionately than she ever had. Their shared tears were being smudged on each other’s faces and they began laughing when they separated to wipe and dry their cheeks. Both of their eyes burn so brightly for each other. Cat placed her palms on either side of Kara’s cheeks and pulled her back in for a short kiss. However, Kara was ready to pick up where they left off. She reached behind Cat, unzipped her dress and pulled it from her shoulders with her fingers. When she stood back up, she placed one arm under Cat’s ass and lifted her up from the ground, her other looping behind Cat to hold her close. Kara walked her to the stairs, slowly climbing towards Cat’s bedroom - their lips never separated. 

When Kara pushed open the door, she smelled something. She left the kiss and looked around the room and saw dozens of candles and rose petals strewn across the room. “I wanted it to be romantic, it’s been a… while for me.” Kara’s heart melted. She pressed her forehead to Cat’s and walked her to the bed and laid her down gently. She was able to finally see Cat’s body and she was so beautiful. She looked so regal with her golden hair against the white sheets and rose petals. 

Kara kneeled between Cat’s thighs at the edge of the bed and began kissing across Cat’s breast. She reached behind Cat and unhooked her bra and gently slid it down her shoulders, creating a trail of goosebumps. Then Kara slid her fingers up Cat’s legs and looped them around the fabric of her thong. Kara slowly pulled the thong down her legs before tossing it to the floor. Her tongue darted out, drawing circles on the flesh of Cat’s inner thighs. These soft wet kisses caused Cat to shudder beneath her girlfriend’s touch. 

Without even looking up at Cat, Kara placed a palm to her sternum and pushed her backwards, forcing her to lay back. Cat normally liked being in control but she reveled in Kara taking over her body. Cat’s hands immediately tangled themselves in the sheets around her and Kara placed tender kisses on her pussy. She didn’t have time to be embarrassed at how wet she was because Kara’s mouth was already licking and sucking at her pussy. Cat was gasping for air. 

Kara picked up her pace and began sucking directly on Cat’s swollen clit. Cat’s eyes blinked open widely at the sensation and her hands gripped the back of Kara’s head and tugged at her hair. “Fuck!” Kara groaned from the pleasure of hearing Cat become so exasperated. “Shit, shit, shit! Don’t stop! Please, baby! Don’t.” One of Kara’s hands looped under Cat’s leg and she pressed her palm to Cat’s lower belly, giving her something to grind against. “Shit!” Cat began to buck against Kara’s tongue when she slipped it inside. Cat’s muscles tensed and began to vigorously shake. “FUUUUCK!” Cat’s eyes sealed shut and she curled up, gripping Kara’s head tightly. At the end of her orgasm she flung herself backwards, tensing and shaking every few seconds. 

When Kara pulled away, she licked her lips, savoring the flavor of the woman she loved. She stood and crawled onto the bed to lay beside her girlfriend. Cat responded by turning and curling into Kara’s embrace. After a moment of letting Cat catch her breath, Kara leaned back to look at her, “You are so beautiful, Cat.” Cat blushed, “Thank you. You are very - erm - talented.” Kara rolled her eyes before letting them fall back down to meet Cat’s intense gaze - she’s hungry. 

Cat craned her neck to kiss Kara’s pink lips, moaning into the kiss when she tasted herself on the younger woman’s lips. With both hands, Cat roughly pulled Kara on top to straddle her hips. Kara’s long hair whipped around in front of her face and to clear it she folded her arm and whipped it backwards. Cat was entranced by how beautiful and sexy her girlfriend was and it wasn’t like her to become shy but she couldn’t help but feel inadequate with an alien goddess straddling her hips. Kara noticed the shift in Cat’s eyes so she leaned forward, sticking out her tongue, and licked down her jawline to her ear. The feeling cause Cat to shudder, her eyes closing to hide how deeply they were rolling back in her head. Kara whispered, “You’re so fucking sexy, Ms. Grant… I want you inside. I want you to make me scream.”

The words lit a fire in Cat’s body. She reached her hands between their two figures and her fingers slipped beneath Kara’s thong. She gently caressed Kara’s clit as she began to grind against the woman between her legs. Kara’s breaths became shorter at the growth of her pleasure causing Cat to bite her lip roughly and strain to rub more vigorously. “Inside. I want you inside me,” Kara breathily demanded. Cat immediately plunged two fingers inside causing Kara’s voice to hitch and squeak. Her eyebrows cinched together tightly and she began grinding faster against Cat’s hand. Cat didn’t even noticed that her hand snaked behind Kara and pressed firmly into her grinding ass, pulling her deeper onto her fingers. “Fuck - Cat - I’m gonna - Oh - Oh - OH FUCK!” Kara’s body collapsed on top of Cat and her hands entangled themselves in her girlfriend's hair. She continued to grind against Cat’s thigh as her orgasm rippled through her entire body. 

Kara slowed down. Every few seconds her body would twitch and tense. She finally mustered the willpower to roll off of Cat, cool air passed over the spots where Kara’s body had previously been. This caused both of them to smile from the realization that they were both extremely wet. Cat was in absolute bliss. She raked her hand up her body, tweaking her own nipples, before finally putting her fingers in her mouth. “Mmmmmm, Kara you taste exquisitely.” 

Kara laughed and snuggled into Cat’s warm body, placing her muscles leg across hers. Cat was ready to go again but when she looked at Kara, there was something wrong. “Baby, what is it?” 

The concern in Kara’s face disappeared at the sound of Cat calling her baby but it returned when her stomach growling interrupted her flirtatious thoughts. She looked up into Cat’s smiling face, “I’m STARVING! I must be fed at once.” Kara said with an exaggerated pout.

“Well, we must feed you then before you turn into an evil monster!” Cat leaned up and slapped Kara on the ass before jumping off the bed, grabbing her robe, and disappearing down the stairs. Kara followed closely in pursuit. Cat stood on her tippy toes and reached up for a box high in the cabinet. Her reach caused her short, silk robe to hike up and expose the underside of her supple ass. Kara made grabby hands towards the butt. Unfortunately, she didn’t noticed Cat turn around and see. Kara looked up at Cat who had a raised eyebrow and a divine smirk.

“Pancakes?” 

“Yes,” Kara said still blushing. 

The entire time Cat cooked for her girlfriend Kara stood behind her; she dragged her hands all over Cat worshipping every curve and nuance on her body. Just as Cat was plating the last pancake, Kara sank her teeth into her shoulder. Chills ran down her spine and she turned to face her hungry lover. “Are you hungry for something else?” Kara smiled at the suggestion. “I take that as a yes but I think we should get some food in you.” 

After their meal, they continued their adult activities in the kitchen, on the couch, on the stairs, and in the car (there was mention of getting ice cream but they hadn’t gotten very far). The next morning, Kara woke up to the sun shining into the room through the sheer drapes. She saw that Cat was still sound asleep, curled around her arm. She slowly drug it out from underneath and and sneakily made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

The house was a mess; they had torn the place completely apart. Seeing it in the morning caused a warm buzzing sensation to rocket through her body. She remembered every detail fondly. Particularly the moment when Cat spanked her while fucking her from behind with a strap on, causing her to rip the pillow she was gripping, sending feathers everywhere. 

*ahem* She had to bring herself back to her senses as she was on a mission to bring Cat coffee in bed and couldn’t get distracted. Once the coffee was done and prepared the way she liked it, she scurried up the stairs to find her girlfriend gently snoring and in the same position. Kara set the coffee down on the table beside Cat before climbing back in bed to hold her as the big spoon. The coolness of Kara’s body and the smell of fresh coffee woke Cat from her slumber. 

“Mmmmmm I smell coffee… and sex.” Cat’s smile spread across her face as she slowly and sleepily opened her eyes to meet Kara’s bright blues. 

“Good morning my love,” Kara said dreamily and placed a kiss on Cat’s soft lips. 

Cat mewed at the sound of Kara’s voice - love.She wanted this so badly and didn’t think she’d ever find it. Cat reached for the coffee and sipped it but it was still too hot so she set it back down. Kara placed her head between Cat’s neck and shoulder and reached her hand around to rub up and down Cat’s legs. The touch caused chills and with every passing, Kara’s hand inched closer and closer to her girlfriend’s mound. Cat wasn’t expecting to wake up like this but she certainly didn’t hate it. As Kara’s fingers reached between her soft, warm folds, Cat began lifting her leg for easier access to her clit. Once Kara’s fingers reached their destination, she began grinding on Cat’s ass and pushing her into her palm. Cat’s hand wrapped tightly around Kara’s forearm, pushing it to go deeper. Kara understood what she wanted and gently slipped a finger inside Cat. “Oooooooooooh.” 

Kara pulled Cat tighter into an embrace before she added another finger inside Cat. Cat’s breaths became deeper as she groaned and wriggled in her lover's arms. With two fingers inside, Kara’s palm began rubbing against Cat’s clit, causing Cat to lift her leg and drape it over Kara’s. “Deeper baby, please,” Cat begged. Kara did as ordered. Cat’s inner walls began to clench around her fingers making Kara have to wriggle them harder. Cat became louder as she neared her orgasm, “OH! OH! OH! SHIT! FUCK ME BABY!” Kara thrust her fingers inside fast. Her orgasm tore through her body and she began to thrash around in Kara’s arms and dug her nails into her skin.  
When Cat settled, Kara pressed their cheeks together and noticed Cat’s was wet. She propped herself up on her elbow and Cat tried to hide her face. “My love, what’s the matter?” Kara’s concern began to grow. 

“I - It’s going to sound so ridiculous and I apologize now if I put any pressure on you but - I didn’t think I would ever feel like this again. I want this - this that we have between us to last. I want you to be a part of our family and I hope you know I will do everything I can to - to make this work.” The tears blurred Cat’s vision from noticing that Kara, too, was crying. 

“Cat - I - I have loved you for a much longer time than I was willing to admit to myself. I have grown to love your boy like he was already my family. I will do everything in my power to protect you both but - but there are things I still want to experience in my life.” Kara’s eyes were very shifty. She knew that if they were going to commit to each other, she wanted to know Cat was willing to commit to ALL of it. 

Cat was extremely worried that she was getting her heart broken. She opened up completely to Kara and this felt like they were breaking up before they even got started, “I - I don’t understand. What do you mean? Is it something I can give you or…?”

“I want a baby. I mean - not RIGHT NOW but one day. You have Carter and I couldn’t love him anymore, even if he was my own, but I missed out on the younger years. I want… I want a baby… or three. And I want to get married. It’s important to me and I want to share a life with someone and I’m not expecting anything extravagant but I think it’s important to make the ceremonious commitment to someone because it’s - you know - it’s a step towards the equa-” Cat lunged for Kara and pressed her lips to the bumbling girl’s. 

Kara relaxed into the kiss before they finally separated. “I know we are just getting started but I don’t just date people to date, Kara. If I date someone it’s because I see a future with them and I see, potentially, a very long, long future with you.” Kara’s smile was effortless. “And I like the idea of having more children. I think it’s going to be a little complicated but we can figure it out.” Cat couldn’t help but match Kara’s smile. 

They held each other in a heartfelt embrace, separating only to giggle while imagining the possibilities of their future together.


End file.
